Mister Sandman version Stelena
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: Elena Gilbert écrit son journal seule dans le cimetière...


Mister Sandman

**Disclaimer** : bien entendu rien ne m'appartient, ni les livres «The vampire diaries », ni la série, ni la chanson.

Mais c'est bien mon imagination : )

**Note de l'auteur ** : Inspirée par la chanson « Mr. Sandman » de Orangers, que j'ai entendu à la fin d'un épisode de Vampire Diaries.

C'est assez différent des autres fictions c'est venu un soir tard j'ai écris ça en quelques minutes, je dirais 15 minutes.

J'ai traduis les paroles mais je ne les ai pas mises dans l'ordre pour les besoins de l'histoire, mais pour celles qui veulent j'ai mis les paroles dans le bon ordre à la fin : )

J'espère que vous allez aimer en tout cas !

Et au fait Mister Sandman veut dire : Monsieur le marchand de sable

J'ai préféré laisser Mister Sandman c'est plus cool, lol )

Voilà je ne vous tient plus la jambe, bonne lecture !

Elena Gilbert était devenue une fille très fuyante depuis la mort de ses parents.

Son frère Jeremy se droguait et elle ne pouvait rien y faire, après s'être faite rembarrée une bonne dizaine de fois elle avait finit par abandonner la partie.

Malgré tous ses effort elle ne serait pas celle qui sauverait son petit frère.

Elle se sentait seule et mal dans sa peau, elle n'avait plus envie de rien sauf son désir de ne plus être seule.

Elle ne voulait plus être seule mais elle ne désirait la compagnie de personne non plus.

Ce qui était très paradoxal en soi.

Comme tous les jours depuis l'accident elle écrivait son journal dans le cimetière, adossée à une tombe inconnue face à celle de ses parents.

_Mister Sandman, écrivait-elle, ramène moi un rêve_

_Je suis tellement seule_

Je n'ai personne pour se soucier de moi

_S'il te plaît transformes avec ton rayon magique_

_Quelqu'un à attendre_

_Je devrais avoir la pêche avant d'être trop vieille_

_Alors s'il te plaît transformes avec ton rayon magique_

_Mister Sandman ramènes moi, S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_

_Mister Sandman ramènes-moi un rêve !_

Une petite étincelle bleutée tomba du ciel et s'évanouit dans l'herbe devant elle. Mais Elena ne la remarqua même pas tout à ses pensées troublées et son stylo qui parcourait les lignes de son journal.

_Mister Sandman ramènes moi un rêve_

_Fais-le le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu_

_Donnes lui le mot, je ne suis pas en errance_

_Alors dis lui que ses nuits de solitude sont finit_

_Sandman..._

Elena leva les yeux de son journal, elle avait entendu un bruit sinistre...

Comme un coup frappé sous terre...

Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel, désabusée.

Et elle continua d'écrire.

_Je suis tellement seule_

_Je n'ai personne pour se soucier de moi_

_S'il te plaît, transformes avec ton rayon magique_

_Mister Sandman ramène moi un rêve_

Fais-le le plus mignon que je n'ai jamais vu

_Donne lui un cœur solitaire comme Pagliacci_

_Et beaucoup de cheveux ondulés comme Liberace_

Encore un bruit à faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Mais cette fois quand Elena leva les yeux de son journal ce fut pour voir le sol s'ouvrir devant elle...

Un trou dans le sol.

Et des mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément aux rebords terreux...

Elena s'était figée, elle devrait fuir pourtant sa raison le lui dictait.

Mais l'émotion qui la parcourait lui disait le contraire

Les vrais émotions l'avaient désertées depuis des mois maintenant

Alors elle ne bougea pas, elle attendit de voir ce que le destin lui réservait.

Une tête passa hors du trou et elle frémit d'horreur.

L'homme possédait de beaux cheveux châtains clairs et un visage harmonieux.

Mais dépourvu d'yeux et de lèvres...

Tandis que ''l'homme'' s'extirpait hors du trou tel un aveugle elle jeta un œil à son journal et continua.

Mister Sandman

_Donnes-lui deux lèvres roses et une paire d'yeux qui luisent_

_Et alors dis-lui que ses nuits seuls sont finit_

_Sandman..._

Deux magnifiques yeux émeraudes apparurent dans ses orbites vides auparavant

Et une paire de lèvres qui appelaient les baisers...

Dieu qu'il était beau ! Pensait la jeune femme.

Etait-ce un rêve ?

Ou bien le marchand de sable s'était-il prit pour le père Noël et lui avait apporté ce qu'elle attendait ?

Car oui, cet homme était là pour elle, elle le savait.

Comme lui-même devait le savoir.

Il la fixait comme si elle était son destin.

Il était sortit de sa tombe pour la trouver.

Elle se retourna et lut le nom de la tombe sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée pour écrire son journal, tous les soirs en rentrant du lycée :

Stefan Salvatore

Ainsi il l'avait attendu durant des siècles sous terre.

Les yeux écarquillées de surprise elle se tourna vers l'homme de sa vie.

Il la regardait quelque peu inquiet par sa réaction.

Mais elle lui sourit et se releva pour le rejoindre.

N'importe qui n'aurait pas eut la même réaction.

Mais elle se fichait de comment ils s'étaient rencontrés

S'il était mort ou vivant.

Ou peut-être les deux, qui sait ?

Le principal c'est qu'il était enfin là.

Elle ne serait plus jamais seule

Il sera à jamais présent à ses cotés.

Merci Mister Sandman, pensa-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !

J'attends vos review : )

Mister Sandman bring me a dream

_Mister Sandman, ramène moi un rêve_

Make him the cutest that i've ever seen

_Fais-le le plus mignon que je n'ai jamais vu_

Give him two lips like roses and clover

_Donnes lui deux lèvres roses et _

Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

_Et alors dis-lui que ses nuits seuls sont finit_

Sandman, i'm so alone

_Sandman, je suis tellement seule_

Don't have nobody to call my own

_Je n'ai personne pour se soucier de moi_

Please turn on your magic beam

_S'il te plaît transforme avec ton rayon magique_

Mister Sandman bring me a dream

_Mister Sandman ramènes moi un rêve_

Make him the cutest i've ever seen

_Fais-le le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu_

Give him the word that i'm not a rover

_Donnes lui le mot, je ne suis pas en errance_

Then tell him his lonesome night are over

_Alors dis-lui que ses nuits de solitude sont finit_

Sandman, i'm so alone

_Sandman, je suis tellement seule_

Don't have nobody to call my own

_Je n'ai personne pour se soucier de moi_

Please turn on your magic beam

_S'il te plaît transformes avec ton rayon magique_

Mister Sandman bring me a dream

_Mister Sandman ramènes-moi un rêve_

Mister Sandman bring us a dream

_Mister Sandman ramènes-nous un rêve_

Give him a pair of eyes with a come hither gleam

_Donnes lui une paire d'yeux qui luisent_

Give him a lonely heart like pagliacci

_Donne lui un cœur solitaire comme Pagliacci_

And lots of wavy haïr like liberace

_Et beaucoup de cheveux ondulés comme Liberace_

Mister Sandman, someone to hold

_Mister Sandman, Quelqu'un à attendre_

Would be so peachy before we're to old

_Je devrais avoir la pêche avant d'être trop vieille_

So please turn on your magic beam

_Alors s'il te plaît transformes avec ton rayon magique_

Mister Sandman, bring us, please, please, please

_Mister Sandman ramènes moi, S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_

Mister Sandman, bring us a dream !

_Mister Sandman ramènes-nous un rêve !_


End file.
